


I Can't Help Falling in Love With You (SongFic)

by mindtravelsx



Series: Harry/Severus Works [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, First Kiss, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, a tiny bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Hii, a few days back I wrote this when I was listening to the Pentatonix cover of this song and my mind flashed with ideas  ;pHope you enjoy it !I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Nor do I own the song and any of the lyrics mentioned.





	I Can't Help Falling in Love With You (SongFic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, a few days back I wrote this when I was listening to the Pentatonix cover of this song and my mind flashed with ideas ;p 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it !
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Nor do I own the song and any of the lyrics mentioned._

_**Wise men say only fools rush in**_  
_**But I can't help falling in love with you**_

Severus lifted his gaze from the book he had been reading, or pretending to read, to look at the boy - man - sitting across from him. Both were sitting comfortably in silence, fire crackling and a muggle device playing music softly. Severus watched as Potter was reading the Daily Prophet, a small snort of amusement occasionally escaping him and Severus can’t help the small smile from spreading across his face.

Severus had awakened in the Hogwarts infirmary, five months ago. He had blinked open his eyes, confusion clouding his mind when he had taken in his surroundings, trying to work out why he wasn’t dead and how he had survived, after Voldemort had set that damned snake of him to attack Severus. Severus lifted his hand, his muscles feeling sore, and felt around his neck gently. A strip of bandage was plastered against the left side of his neck, and Severus pressed, hissing when a burst of pain shot through his neck.

A soft voice reached his ears, as a soft but calloused hand pulled his hand away from his neck.

“Wouldn’t do that, Professor, they are still healing.” Severus looked to his right, following the voice, to see Potter sitting next to him with a small and gentle smile on his face. 

“Potter,” Severus rasped, his voice breaking and throat clenching painfully at the use of his vocal chords, “wha -,” he began again, but he cut himself off with a cough and hissed in pain. 

Potter hushed him softly, and handed him a glass of water. “Try not to speak too much, Professor, here,” Potter spoke gently. 

Severus had taken the glass gratefully, becoming aware of his dry throat, fingers wrapping weakly around the glass, as he gulped down the water. When he finished, Potter took the glass from his hand and put it on a stand next to his bed. He looked back up at Potter, who was still smiling at him.

“Good to see you awake, Professor,” he had said, green eyes twinkling, before he had stood to call Poppy to tend to Severus. 

Since that day, not a day had gone by that Potter had not come by to visit, always sitting next to his bedside. Sometimes Potter would talk, hands moving animatedly, telling Severus about what had been going on in his life. Other times, Potter would just sit there quietly, often bringing books or.magazines, as they just sit in each other’s presence. Severus didn’t know - didn’t notice, until it was too late - when he had started to think of Potter’s presence as warm and comforting, instead of annoying and tiring. 

Severus suspected it had been somewhere between the last week he had been in the infirmary and Potter asking him to move into Grimmauld Place with him, when Poppy had informed him that he was to be discharged in a week. Severus had been pleased, until he had remembered he had no place to stay. 

Spinner’s End was a dark place with bad memories, Severus did not want to recover there, neither did he want to recover at Hogwarts - needing a place where he could have a bit of peace. 

Potter must have suspected something, for the boy had asked him not two days before his discharge, if the man would mind staying at Grimmauld Place, stating the house was big and quiet anyway. Severus had only agreed after a bit of convincing from Potter’s part, but had realised he had wanted to say yes the moment Potter had brought it up - warmth spreading through him at the thought that Potter had wanted Severus around for company, willingly. 

_**Shall I stay?**_  
_**Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?**_

They had gotten to know each other - quirks, habits and all. Severus had discovered he did not mind Potter leaving clothes around the house or dishes in the sink, instead finding something akin to fondness building in his chest, whenever he would pick up a shirt or walk into the kitchen. Potter didn’t mind Severus retreating to the Potions room - which he had placed, especially for Severus, Severus had gratefully thanked him when Potter’d told him about it - and working on Potions for hours. 

They had built up a certain routine, which to Severus felt similar to domesticity. Severus would prepare breakfast for the both of them, being the one to get up early in the morning, Potter would go to classes, leaving him behind lunch. In the evenings, dinner would usually be prepared by Severus, unless Severus was too caught up in his Potions, only realizing when Potter would call out for him and Severus would enter the kitchen to see a fully prepared dinner on the table. During the late evenings, they would settle in the living room, either chatting or both revelling in a book or magazine, before retreating to their respective bedrooms. 

Severus often had to restrain himself from falling into it too easily, reminding himself that this was all temporary. But, as long as it would last, is as long Severus would enjoy it full heartedly. 

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea**_  
_**Darling so it goes**_  
_**Some things are meant to be**_

Severus got pulled from his thoughts by Potter’s voice calling him out, emerald eyes assessing him worriedly, only brightening when Severus shook his head, softly telling Potter nothing was wrong and Severus felt his heart warm and swell, and Severus turned his gaze back to the book on his lap - ignoring the feeling in his chest.

He settled himself a bit more comfortably on the sofa, revelling in the silence and warmth surrounding him. Somehow, it felt right in his heart, in his mind to be here. It felt right being in Potter’s presence. Even though, Grimmauld was a place with bad memories - just as Spinner’s end - it felt comfortable, not like it had during the War. It felt like home, Severus realized, surprised at the revelation. It should have been obvious, Severus thinks, but he is still surprised at how easily he had started to think about Potter’s place as home. 

Severus cast another glance up to where Potter was sitting, a soft glow from the fire illuminating Potter’s face and his heart skipped at the sight. When bright eyes flicked up, settling on his dark ones, his breath hitched. Severus froze, as the muggle device started another song - one Severus knows, had heard playing during his childhood. Soft music filled the room, lyrics washing over them. 

They kept each other’s gaze for a few moments, before Severus watched as Potter stood up, book placed on the coffee table. 

Severus’ hands tightened around his book, as Potter walked over to him, gazes still locked. Severus sat completely still, when Potter stopped in front of him, and he looked up. Potter reached down, gently pulling the book from Severus hands, and Severus let his death grip go, watching as Potter let the book drop on the coffee table behind him where he’d dropped his own book a few seconds ago. Severus hands twitched, stopping himself from reaching out to pull Potter to him. 

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too**_  
_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

Potter extended his hand, wiggling his finger a bit in invitation, and Severus cautiously slid his own hand into Potter’s, ignoring the skip in his chest at the contact. He let himself be pulled up from the couch, Potter stepping backwards to make space for Severus to stand. Severus looked at Potter, confusion written all over his face.

“Potter?” Severus managed to bring out, when he found his voice again. Potter only shook his head, stepping closer to him and Severus took in a sharp breath. He could feel the warmth radiating from Potter’s body, surrounding him like a blanket, and he clenched his hands - making him aware of how Potter and he were still holding hands.

Potter looked up into his eyes, green eyes shining uncertainly. Potter leaned close and up a bit, biting his lower lip and Severus heart skipped. 

“Please tell me if I’m reading this wrong,” Harry whispered softly. 

Severus let go of Potter’s hand, seeing the man’s shoulders drop, but green eyes glowed hopefully when Severus put the hand on Potter’s cheek instead. His free hand came up to close itself around Potter’s waist. Potter moved his hands up to Severus’ neck, linking them behind his nape, and Severus shivered at the touch.

Severus slowly shook his head, before breathing out a, “Not reading it wrong, Potter - _Harry,_ ” he corrected himself. Harry’s eyes lit up, a smile forming and a flush spreading on the highs of his cheeks.

Severus tightened his grip around Harry’s waist, before swaying them slightly to the music. 

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea**_  
_**Darling so it goes**_  
_**Some things are meant to be**_

He looked into Harry’s eyes, thumb stroking the soft cheek, and he flicked his eyes momentarily down to Harry’s lips in question. When his eyes landed back on green ones, he saw Harry nod his head, and Severus leaned down, eyes closed and pausing before their lips touched. 

“Severus,” Harry whispered and Severus closed the gap, sighing when their lips met and tightening his hold on Harry. 

Lips moved slowly against each other, sweet and softly and Severus tilted his head a bit, revelling in the sigh Harry lets out, body melting into Severus’. 

_No,_ his heart disagreed with his previous statement, _he had not started to think of this place as home. He had started thinking of Harry as home._ His heart skipped at the thought.

Severus pulls back, his hand still resting on Harry’s cheek. Harry’s eyes fluttered open, eyes adoringly and softly staring up at him, and Severus’ chest swelled at the look - he had never been the focus of such a look.

As Severus heard the song come to an end, he pulled Harry closer to him, his dark eyes still linked on Harry’s. He swayed them and opened his mouth, voice coming out in a rasp - tight with emotion.

_**“Take my hand, take my whole life too**_  
_**For I can't help falling in love with you.”**_ Severus leaned his head against Harry’s, watched as emerald eyes filled with water, his own no doubt reflecting those. Harry’s hands tightened behind his neck, pulling him even closer.

_**“For I can't help falling in love with you,”**_ Severus finished the song softly, their bodies still swaying gently, and he leaned up to press a soft kiss on the top of Harry’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Hope you liked it, please let me know :) xx


End file.
